This is an improvement in applicants' assignee's McEwen U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,105 for "Tubular Filter and Settler" and Creps et al 4,055,497 for "Hold-Down Mechanism for Scraper Conveyor and Settling Tank".
Previously, settlers with filters for separating solid particles from cutting oils and coolants comprised large tanks with scraper conveyors along their bottoms and up their sloping ends combined with a relatively large plurality of filters, usually located in a separate tank or baffled-off part of the settling tank, which filters required either draining of the tank and/or a special hoist or crane for their replacement and/or maintenance. Such large installations usually purified the cutting oils or coolants for a large plurality of machines in large plants and were designed for removal of specific types of particles and were not universally practical. However, for small plants or one or two machines, an automatic combination cleaning settler with a horizontal indexing drum filter that is easily manually removed, cleaned, and/or replaced employing applicant's invented specific combination of features has not been known.